The Storm
by Aussie Gagga
Summary: After returning home to the loft, Beckett has to stop the storm brewing in Castles head.


A/N: Okay, I have succumbed and written a post episode fic for 5x05. I was going to call this Aftermath but a few other people had the same idea so... (read kimmiesjoy if you haven't already and also read Time Served by chezchuckles both amazing stories), And can I just say WOW. Amazing episode. And I am sorry Andrew and Co. I love your work so much, but no way is Kate going to meet Castle at the library and not kiss him! Nor would she discount Castles thought that Tyson is still alive. Sorry just had to get that off my chest. :)

Also in case you didn't know – they're are not mine!

They are sitting in the back of the squad car, holding hands. Kate's car is totalled so they need a ride home. Home this morning being Castles loft. Kate didn't even think twice when giving the uniform driving them the address. Kate realises the driver can see them holding hands and doesn't care. She needs to reassure herself. Needs to reassure him, that they are both still here.

Looking at Castle she sees he is looking out the window as the city comes to life. Paying no attention whatsoever to the scenes unfolding his eyes. He is quiet, too quiet and it chills her more than the cold morning air. His eyes briefly flick to hers, a ghost of a smile on his lips. She knows that smile. She hates that smile. The one that isn't real, doesn't reach his eyes. His eyes are telling her a different story to his lips. She can see the thoughts brewing, the storm hiding behind them. She squeezes his hand gently as he turns back to the window, lost in thought.

In situations like these Castle is normally the one to joke them out of the seriousness. Kate wishes she had that ability. But she doesn't, so all she can do is sit quietly, watching him, watching the world.

They can smell the morning's activities of Martha and Alexis before they open door. Martha has always maintained the best way to celebrate life altering moments is through good food and wine. Kate hopes that, as it is only 9 am, the wine will be forgotten.

As soon as they are through the door they are dragged in to warm, tight embraces. Both of them, enveloped in the love that is a distinct Castle family trait. Cheeks kissed, hands held, more hugs together and separately, along with rumblings of 'Thank God you're safe' and 'So glad your home'.

Finally releasing them, Martha heads into the kitchen and Alexis drags them by the hand to the table, sitting them down and tucking them in. She hands them both a plate, Castle dropping his quietly to the table, staring at the food, but not seeing. The Food! The table is literally groaning under the weight of the feast prepared. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, thick sour dough toast, coffee. Martha joins them at the table with a carafe of orange juice '_freshly squeezed'_ and waves her hands at them all '_Dig in'_.

Kate watches Castle out of the corner of her eye. The life that returned to him when they came through the door seems to have dissipated again. He is sitting still, looking, but not seeing, the activity around him. Carefully avoiding Alexis' and Martha's eyes she grabs his plate and starts piling it with food. Playing mother (wife?), feeding him so he has to do something other than stare, retreat into the storm she can still see in his eyes. Once Castle is sorted, knife and fork in hand and actually eating, Kate fills her plate. If you had asked her 5 minutes ago if she had wanted food she would have said no. But sitting here being assaulted by all theses delicious smells and sights, her mouth waters and her stomach growls in anticipation. She is starving, having eaten little over the last few days, surviving on coffee.

The chatter of the young girl next to her, draws here eyes away from Castle. Alexis and Martha have clearly decided that it is their duty to keep the conversation going. If they notice Castle's quietness they don't comment. At first it is Alexis and Martha doing all the work, but Alexis, skilled with years of practice, gets her father engaged in the conversation, even if he doesn't quite commit. The conversation gets stronger, talking about college and classes. Funny teachers and students. Alexis questions both Castle and Kate about their experiences; nothing deep, but enough to keep the talk flowing while they refuel their empty bodies. Kate notices that Castle's smile still doesn't reach his eyes, but at least the storm behind them lessens. They eat, they even manage a laugh or two and suddenly it is all finished. Alexis has to run to get to class and Martha has an appointment with a student of hers, helping prepare for a commercial audition.

Kate volunteers herself and Castle to clean up so they can get going. Wanting him doing, not thinking.

A flurry of kisses and hugs and 'see you laters' and the two Castle girls are gone with promises from Alexis to return for dinner, maybe even spend the night.

Kate pokes Castle in to action. Giving him jobs to do to get him moving. Orders him around in his own kitchen. They clean and tidy, wipe and straighten together in silence. The occasional bumping of hips and brushing of hands, stills them only long enough to look quickly in each other's eyes before continuing on with the task at hand. And all too quickly it is done. The kitchen tidied and they are standing in the living area.

Kate pulls Castle into the master bedroom. It doesn't take any effort, he comes willingly when she suggests sleeping. She is exhausted, having been up all night and barely sleeping the nights before (if you consider rolling around in her bed with her eyes closed sleeping). She didn't know how Castle was still standing.

Sitting him carefully on his bed and she sits down on her knees in front of him. Hands going to his feet, removing his shoes and sock, she places them to one side. Kate feels rather than sees him slump down onto the bed. She wished she could get him out of his head. Jokes are Castles' thing, but she has a few weapons of persuasion of her own at her disposal.

"Castle," she starts tugging on his hand to make him sit up, "Baby, sit up for me."

Oh yeah, that got his attention.

"Baby?" he asks sitting up, looking at her.

Kate stands, retaining her position between his legs and tugs her top over her head. The movement pulls the tank top she has on underneath also, leaving her bare stomach at Castle's eye level. He looks up at her and she can see the war beginning in his eyes. The storm being pushed aside, longing and need slowly creeping in to blow away the clouds. Kate quickly toes off her boots, kicking them across the room. She pops the button and slides down the zip on her jeans before settling herself once more on her knees.

Once down her hands go to work on his shirt undoing the buttons. A smile pushes her lips upwards. Eyes locked on his.

Her hands are nearly finished, when Castles clasps his hands around them. The storm was fighting back. Kate notics his eyes had wander, he isn't watching her deftly undress him (first time ever!), but rather looking around the room.

Kate had CSU and the crime scene techs to tear his loft apart looking for any evidence that Tyson had been there. And while she was sure they had left it looking like a bomb site, Martha and Alexis had straightened up. But watching Castles eyes scan the room she notices everything is just not quite right, slightly out of kilter. A couple of pictures are not straight, the chair in the corner where, more often than not, clothes landed, pushed back a little too far, the multitude of soft pillows on the bed, just not quite so.

"He was here," Castle whispers.

"What?" Kate wasn't quite sure she heard him correctly.

"He was here," Castle repeats, a little stronger, pain evident on his face "He came in to my home. Touched my things," his voice dropps again, barely a whisper, "he watched ..."

_Oh God_

Kate falls back on her legs. Swallows the bile rising in her throat. She doesn't need Castle to finish the sentence to know what he meant. He watched them.

Castle dropps his head and his hands fall off hers, landing in his lap.

_Oh God_

No, Kate, screams to herself. After what they have just been through, Tyson does not get to ruin this. Does not get to ruin them.

She gets back up on her knees, lifts his chin so she can look directly in to those stormy blue eyes.

"He is not here now," she murmurs, leaning into him, placing herself closer in between his knees. "All trace of him is gone. It is just us."

"But, " Castle begins.

Kate presses a finger to his lips stopping the words. When she is sure he won't start again she replaces her finger with her lips, gently brushing his. The sigh that escapes Castle mouth is welcome, part tiredness, but part longing.

"Castle," she starts, pulling back a little and looking him in the eye, "that, _bastard_, is not going to ruin us. Not what we have. He may have," she takes a moment, spits the word out "_watched_, but he didn't _see_. He didn't see the way you look at me, the way I look at you. He didn't feel the fire in our touches, the sweetness in our kisses, the passion we feel. He is monster. And you may be right, he may not be dead, but he is never ever going to get to watch us again. What we do, what we are, is just for us."

She leans further in. Pressing herself against him, hands wrapping around his neck. She feels Castles arms on her waist and he pulls her even closer. Their foreheads lean on each other. Eyes burning together. She drops her mouth to his warm and soft, and he responds. Not with heat and fire but with warmth and love and gratefulness. That she is here. That she is fighting for them. When Kate pulls away she can see the storm in his eyes retreating. Her actions, her words have helped push it away.

She stands and wriggles out of her jeans, dropping them where the fall. She pulls Castle hands until he is up. Dispenses of his belt in a quick, fluid motion and has him standing in boxers and a T-shirt in a heartbeat.

Kate walks him around to her side of the bed, pulling back the covers she lets him climb in first, wriggle over a little to make space for her, and then she follows. Wrapping herself around him. Legs tangled together. Kate gently pulls his head up so it is snuggled against her neck. She can feel his warm, steady breath and it is like a drug, relaxing her.

"Sleep" she whispers, gently stroking his hair and closing her eyes.

"Kate," Castle murmurs back, voice rough and sleepy, "I like it when you call me baby."

Cheers!

:)


End file.
